


Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-26
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Jack Kinney is marrying Jennifer Taylor and the soon-to-be step brothers meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The newspaper read  
Jack Kinney would like to announce his engagement to Jennifer Taylor  
So that’s what he wants to talk to me about at dinner tonight.  
Brian had been wondering why his father had invited him to dinner that night so now he knows.

Brian arrived at his fathers house a little after seven and was let in by a young girl who looked about 8   
“Hi my name is molly”  
“Hi I’m Brian”  
“Sonny boy”  
“Hi pops so your getting married”  
Jack shot molly a dirty look, seeing his fathers look Brian said  
“No pops she didn’t tell me I read it in the paper”  
“Oh crap the announcement I didn’t think that came out until tomorrow”  
“So where is my step mother to be and who is this?” gesturing to molly  
“Jenny brians here” jack yelled” and this is molly one of jenny’s children” jack said answering his sons question  
“One of her children?”  
“Yeah she’s got two molly here who is 10 and Justin who is 17 and at his friends house”

Just then Jennifer Taylor exited the kitchen to meet her future stepson  
“Hi you must be Brian I’m Jennifer but you can call me jenny”  
“Hello it’s nice to meet you”  
“Well dinner is nearly ready would you like a glass of wine Brian?”  
“Yes please jenny”

They all had a pleasant evening discussing the forthcoming wedding. Jack even asked Brian to be his best man, which Brian said yes to.

At about 11.15 Brian was saying his goodbyes when a whirlwind of blond hair entered through the front door and headed upstairs  
“Justin could you come here please?” jenny called up the stairs  
“Ok I’m just coming”  
Justin came down the stairs and was introduced to Brian his future stepbrother  
“Hi Justin I’m Brian”  
“Hey” came the teenagers one worded answer  
“Well I’ve had a fun evening but I have to get up early for work in the morning”  
“It was nice meeting you wasn’t it Justin” Jennifer said giving her son a nudge  
“Yeah it was”

Brian left wondering what the hell his father got himself involved with, with this woman’s two kids the talkative molly and the typical teenager Justin and wondering what the wedding was going to be like.


	2. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

“Hello sonny boy welcome to our engagement party” jack was already nearly drunk  
“Hi pops look sorry but I can’t stay long”  
“Don’t worry about it you’re a very busy man, booze is that way woman are that way and my bride to be is that way see you soon”

Brian went into the kitchen to get himself a beer and went into the garden to drink it in the quiet. Brian ran into the whirlwind in the garden,  
“Oh hi it’s Justin isn’t it?”  
“Yeah”  
“Your at saint James academy aren’t you?”  
“Yeah”  
Noticing the sketchbook “are you into art?”  
“Yeah”  
“Talkative souls aren’t you?” Brian replied with the Kinney sarcasm  
Justin grinned “sorry I’ll try two word answer in future”  
“Yeah that will be a start”

The stepbrothers to-be spent the next hour getting to know each other,  
“Do you want another beer?” Justin asked noticing that Brian had finished his beer  
“Yeah that will be great” Brian replied 

Justin returned with Brian’s beer and they sat and talked somemore   
“Your in advertising aren’t you?”  
“Yeah I’m a partner in vanguard”  
“Cool the thing is I hate to ask but in my social studies we have to do an advertising thing for something and it’s due on Monday and I could do with some help” Justin asked hopefully  
“Sure how far have you got?”  
“I haven’t started it yet”  
“Well I got here just in time then didn’t I shall we go to your room to work on it then?”  
“Thanks”  
Brian followed Justin up to his room grabbing a bottle of Jim beam and a glass on his way upstairs. Brian and Justin spent the next two hours working on an ad for the computer and by the time they were finished they were firm friends and the project would surely get Justin an A.

On the drive home Brian couldn’t stop thinking about Justin, he got so worked up about the kid that he even had to jerk off to calm himself down. Brian had to keep reminding himself that Justin was only seventeen and was going to be his stepbrother unaware that Justin was having the same thoughts about Brian.


	3. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

Brian walked into the bar not looking forward to this one little bit because no matter how many times he had tricked in the last few weeks he could not get that kid out of his mind.

Justin was the first one to spot Brian  
“Hi Brian guess what grade I got for that social studies project?”  
“No what?”  
“An A my first ever A”  
“That’s great” Brian needed a drink his dick was twitching with the kid smiling at him

After three straight shots of Jim beam Brian rejoined the bachelor party

Jack was getting seriously pissed making jokes about the little woman at home. It was making Justin seriously uncomfortable. At the end of the evening Brian offered to help Justin get a very drunk jack Kinney home, Justin was very grateful.

“Left a bit now drop him” Brian was pissing himself laughing trying to get his father to bed with Justin’s help  
“Will he be ok like this?”  
“Yeah he’ll be fine”  
“Do you want a drink?”  
“Yeah ok” Brian answered dread filled his stomach but he just shook it away

Half a bottle of Jim beam and countless beer later Brian and Justin were drunk   
“Wheres mother dearest to night?”  
“At my grans with molly”  
“I had better be going”  
“Oh ok”  
Brian tried to stand but fell right back down again  
“I had better call you a cab”  
“Ok”  
“You’re a cab,” Justin laughed  
Brian grabbed Justin’s leg for that joke and Justin fell onto Brian, their faces were only a couple of inches away from each other.  
They both just looked at each other not saying anything then Justin stood up and tried to pull Brian up  
Once he had Brian up Justin told him that he will call the cab, Justin still had brains arm, Brian pulled Justin closer and then they kissed.  
Brian moved his hands lower unbuttoning Justin’s jeans; Justin put his hands over Brians and just simply said  
“I can’t I’m sorry”  
“It’s ok I should go”  
So Brian called his cab and left

When he got home Brian had a large drink to try and calm himself down what the fuck had he got himself into, why did he kiss the boy but wait Justin kissed him back so it wasn’t one sided.


	4. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

Brian arrived at the church just before the bride; he was not looking forward to this wedding one little bit. It had been just over a month since his ill-advised kiss with Justin and he was not in the mood to deal with his feeling for the boy he just wanted to get this day over and done with.

“Brian I thought that you weren’t coming”  
“Dad would I miss your wedding day”  
“Come on lets just get this over and done with so I can go on honeymoon”  
Brian just laughed at his father.  
Brian had the feeling that he was being watched so he slowly turned around and saw that Justin was watching him; it was going to be a long day.

The ceremony went without a hitch so they all went to the reception, Brian and his father made their speeches. When they were all seated for dinner Brian found himself sitting next to his new stepbrother this was going to be very awkward.

Justin kept trying to talk to Brian but Brian was avoiding him. Brian went out to the back for a smoke and some quiet on his way back in he ran into Justin.  
“Why are you avoiding me?”  
“I’m not avoiding you I’ve just been talking to the adults”  
“Can we talk about the bachelor party?”  
“There is nothing to talk about”  
“Brian we kissed”  
“Yeah well it doesn’t count if we don’t fuck”  
“Are you angry because I asked you to stop?”  
“Yes because I always like to end every bachelor party I attend with a drunk fumble with a kid”  
Justin turned to return to the reception when Brian grabbed his arm,  
“Wait a minute”  
“What “  
“I’m sorry it’s just you’re my stepbrother we shouldn’t have done that”  
“It was just a kiss”  
“Yeah well I wanted to go further”  
“So did I”  
“You what?  
“I wanted to go further”  
“Then why stop me?”  
“Because I couldn’t do it”  
“Why not”  
“Because your jacks son, your my stepbrother, your older then me and because I haven’t ever you knowed before”  
“ Oh your still cherry intact?”  
“Yeah”  
Brian laughed  
“Don’t laugh at me”  
“I’m not its just this situation is so fucked up, your know my stepbrother and right know all I can think of is to screw your brains out”  
“Well I don’t think that it would be a good idea” even though the idea appealed to Justin  
“Maybe we should just try to stay away from each other until these feelings pass”  
“Yeah sure”

Brian went in search of a very large drink when he ran into his father  
“Brian there you are I wanted to ask you a favor”  
“Oh yeah and what favor would that be?”  
“Well me and jenny are going to be going on honeymoon right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well the thing is molly and Justin were going to go to Portland to stay with their grandparents but Justin’s college interview has been rescheduled to next Wednesday and jenny doesn’t want him to stay in the house on his own and she is threatening to cancel the honeymoon”  
The dread in the pit of Brian’s stomach returned  
“And as I don’t want to cancel the honeymoon I was wondering if you would stay at the house with him?”  
“I don’t know dad me looking after a teenager”  
“He’s a good kid really a bit artsy but there we go and it will be just the two of you so I’m sure he won’t bother you to much, come on sonny boy do this for your old dad”  
“Ok”  
“Great”

Four weeks alone in that house with Justin what the fuck was Brian going to do now.


	5. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

Brian got back to his fathers house a little after six and all he could hear was giggling from Justin and his little female friend  
“Hello kids”  
“Oh hi Brian your early this is my friend Daphne”  
“Hi Daphne” replied Brian  
“I’m going to have to go, you are so lucky Justin getting out of the parents evening, bye Brian it was nice meeting you”  
“Yeah see you Daphne”

After Daphne left Brian turned to Justin  
“Parents evening?”  
“Yeah it’s tonight so I get out of going as mum and jack are away”  
“No way kiddo, you are going, correction we are going”  
“Look you don’t have to go to my parents evening seeing as we agreed to stay away from each other”  
It was the first time either of them had mentioned that in the two days that they had been staying under the same roof  
“We are going to your parents evening now go and get changed”

Half an hour later both Brian and Justin were sitting in Justin school hall in front of his science class  
“So what has my little brother been up to?”  
The teacher spent the next ten minutes ranting about Justin not listening, doodling in lessons. After two minutes Brian just zoned out. Next came algebra then English Brian was seriously regretting this night but Brians interest perked up when they reached Justin’s art teacher. The teacher was raving about Justin’s artwork saying that she just wished that Justin would reconsider going to PIFA.

Justin was silent for the whole ride home so when they closed the front door Brian asked him  
“So what is this PIFA?  
“It the Pittsburgh institute of fine arts I have an interview for a place there but I’m not going”  
“Why not?”  
“Because jack wants me to go to Dartmouth and mum wants what he wants”  
“And what do you want?”  
“That doesn’t matter”  
“Of cause it does it’s your life so do you want PIFA Dartmouth?  
“PIFA"  
“So when’s the interview?”  
“Tomorrow at 10.30am”  
“Well we ‘re both going to go, look kiddo it’s your life not your mothers or my fathers ok”  
“Ok, Brian”  
“Yes”  
“Why do you keep calling me kiddo?”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yeah”  
“Because if I don’t remind my self that you are just a kid I will want to jump your bones and that is not a good idea for either of us, so I am going to go to bed and I think you should go to your bed as well because tomorrow is a big day”  
Justin did as he was told but he didn’t sleep that much thinking about his interview and the fact that Brian wanted him.

Justin was really terrified about his interview but he needn’t have been as he sailed through it and they loved his artwork. Brian was waiting outside for Justin having a smoke when Justin came practically floating out of the institute,  
“It went great, they loved my work”  
“Didn’t I tell you they would”?  
Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of Justin, he looked cuter then normal with that smile on his face that Brian could resist any more so he lent forward and kissed him.  
“Brian what are you doing?”  
“Look Justin I like you and you like me so what I am going to do is count to five and if you don’t stop me in that time I am going to kiss you so 1…2….3…..4….”  
Brian never got to five as Justin kissed him; Brian’s stomach did a triple summersault.

Brian and Justin returned to the house  
“So Brian are we going back to avoiding each other?”  
“Well it has been a resounding success so far so no I don’t think that we should”  
“So what are we going to do?”  
“Well I don’t know about you but I think I’m going to kiss you again ok?”  
“Ok”  
So Brian kissed Justin. Brian whispered in Justin’s ear that he would stop at any point that Justin wanted and that maybe they should go upstairs, Justin agreed.

For the next three weeks Brian and Justin had the time of their lives, Justin was in 7th heaven, this wonderful handsome older man wanted him as his lover and Brian couldn’t believe that someone had actually got past his defenses and he had for the first time in his life fallen in love with someone. Nether man talked about what would happen when their parents returned, nether man wanted this to end.

On their last night alone Brian decided to take Justin out on a proper date, so they went to a movie and then for dinner so when they returned home the answering machine was flashing and Brian was going over to check it when Justin told him to leave it that he wanted to thank him for a lovely night.

Justin was laying face down on the couch with Brian pumping away in his arse when they heard a gasp and both men stopped what they were doing to see where the noise was coming from. It was jack and Jennifer back from their honeymoon.


	6. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

“What the fuck is going on?”  
“Oh shit mum you’re early”  
“I come home and find you fucking your stepbrother and all you say is you’re early”  
“Um look this is probably not the time jenny but could you and dad go outside for two seconds as you will see a bit more of Justin then you want to if I get out of him while your both in here”  
Jenny was going to give Brian a mouth full when jack told her that maybe they should give them five minutes.

“Oh great what a way for pops and jenny to find out”  
“What are we going to do?”  
“Well we’re first going to get dressed and then I’m going to face your mothers firing squad”

“He’s 17 what the fuck do you think you were doing?”  
“Mum it’s not his fault”  
“Justin it’s alright” Brian put his arm around Justin  
“Don’t you fucking touch him you sick bastard”  
“Your worried about him putting his arm around Justin, ten minutes ago he had his fucking dick up his arse” spat jack  
“Look none of this is Justin’s fault, it was my idea it’s my fault”  
“Too right it’s your fault”  
“It’s not his fault I wanted to”  
“Your 17 you don’t know what you want”  
“Yes I do, I wanted to have sex with Brian”  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“A couple of weeks”

Jack was knocking the whiskey back and jenny was ready to kill Brian  
“Look dad jenny this is getting us nowhere”  
“Then sonny boy maybe you should go, come back in the morning”  
“Jack I want this sorted out now”  
“Jenny talking about this in the morning will be better, we have just had a 10 hour flight we’re both tired and have had a quite unexpected surprise we should sort this out in the morning, Brian please just go and come back in the morning”  
“Ok pops”  
Brian walked over to Justin  
“Come outside for a minute”  
“Ok”

They walked to the garage  
“Well Justin a least we don’t have to worry about how we’re going to tell them”  
“Brian it’s not a laughing matter”  
“Ok, will you be ok tonight”  
“Can’t I just come with you?”  
“No it’s best if you stay here, don’t worry I’ll be back in the morning”  
Brian lent forward and gave Justin a goodbye kiss and a hug before getting into his car and driving home.

Justin returned inside the house but was told by his mother just to get out of her sight, so he went to bed.

Brian walked into his fathers house and was immediately set upon by his stepmother  
“Oh look the pervert is back”  
“Mum don’t call him that he is not a pervert, I wanted to”  
“Justin go to your room this doesn’t concern you”  
“How do you work that out? If he is old enough to have sex with me then he is old enough to hear this”  
“If I wanted the opinion of someone who thinks that it is appropriate to sodomise their 17 year old brother I would have asked for it”  
“Hey I was just giving my opinion and it’s stepbrother, it’s weird not sick”  
“Look jenny Justin should stay anyway this is all academic anyway in a month or two Justin will be at Dartmouth so they won’t be able to see each other”  
“Look mum jack I don’t know what is going to happen to between me and Brian but that is exactly what this is, between me and Brian and also I’m not going to Dartmouth” Justin thought that seeing as they were already yelling at him he might as well get it all out of the way.  
“What do you mean your not going to Dartmouth?”  
“Dad one subject at a time”  
“Ok sonny boy what is it between you two”  
“I love Justin”  
“It’s not love it’s perversion”  
“Yes it is love jack and I’m in love with Brian as well”  
“Well your not seeing each other again”  
“Dad you can’t stop us, we love each other and I want to carry on seeing Justin”  
“Yeah and I want to carry on seeing Brian”  
“Justin if your living under our roof you will not see Brian again” Justin couldn’t believe these words were coming out of his mother’s mouth  
“Jenny dad you can’t stop us from seeing each other”  
“Oh yes we can, if you want to carryon seeing each other then you can leave this house and never come back, do you understand Justin if you ever see Brian again you are no longer my son”  
“Justin it’s ok you can come home with me just go upstairs and get your stuff”

Justin just looked from his mother to Brian not knowing what to do, does he stay here and say goodbye to the man he loves or does he go with the man he loves and leave his family.


	7. Jack Kinney And Jennifer Taylor Are Getting Married

“You can’t blackmail him like this”  
“Look if he wants to carry on this sick life then he is no longer my son but if he agrees to end this nonsense right now then we will say no more about it, so what is it going to be?”  
Justin just looked between his mother and Brian and saying nothing just walked out without looking back.

“What am I going to do Daphne?”  
“How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?”  
“I love him but I can’t never see my family again but the thought of never seeing Brian again kills me”  
“I’m sorry Justin but I don’t know what to say”

Justin didn’t know what to do so he just walk for what seemed like hours when he realized what he must do.

“Yes who is it” Brian yelled into the intercom wanting to get rid of this person as soon as possible  
“Brian it’s Justin, can I come up?”  
Brian buzzed him up  
“So you left pretty sharpish didn’t you kiddo?”  
“Yeah I’m sorry I had to think, Brian can I stay here tonight?”  
“Yeah sure do you want to ring your mum?”  
“No she’ll just yell”

Justin walked to Brian and kissed him then took Brians hand and led him to the bedroom. They spent most of the night making love. Justin knew that he had made the right decision but it was going to hurt to have to live with it.

Brian woke up at about 6am and turned over to put his arm around Justin but found an empty space so he climbed out of bed to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. On the kitchen counter Brian found a note and he felt dread in his stomach about what it might say but he read it anyway,

Dear Brian

I love you so much but I can’t see you anymore. I love my family so much that I can’t just walk away from them, I can’t walk away from you either but I am going to have to. Please understand why I am doing this and please don’t try to change my mind as this hurts and is breaking my heart without seeing you again.

I am sorry, please understand that I love you more then you will ever know.

Justin

Brian could feel his heart breaking.


End file.
